


Cat Scratch Fever

by Lennyways



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel, basically just porn, with a tiny attempt at story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennyways/pseuds/Lennyways
Summary: Dean had a crush on his neighbour Castiel from the day he moved in, but never made a move. When Cas' cat vanishes and Dean finds himself helping to look for said cat, it turns out that Castiel might have the exact same problem. Porn ensues.





	

The first time Dean felt like something was not quite right, he thought he was getting a cold. It might have been July and disgustingly warm outside, but still, it did happen. The second time he came home from work, flopped on his couch and immediately started sneezing, he was a little more suspicious. After all, it hadn’t even been a week since the last time this happened. 

And that wasn’t where it ended. Over the next few weeks, Dean learned to expect his eyes starting to water whenever he came near his couch and the only thing that was worse than not being able to relax in front of the TV anymore was that he had no idea why.

All of that changed when he came home early after a particularly slow day at work. He greeted his neighbor, Castiel, on his way to his flat, as always regretting that those fleeting hellos were the only things they ever said to each other. From the moment Castiel had moved in about 6 weeks ago, Dean had been fascinated with the guy, and be it just because he was seriously hot, with dark hair that practically screamed for Dean to tangle his fingers in it and mess it up even more, blue eyes that he thought about more often than he’d like to admit and the lean, muscular body of a runner, even though Dean had no idea if running was something Castiel did. 

Dean’s thoughts were still occupied with possible scenarios detailing how he could get to know Cas and, more importantly, how he could get him in his bed when he closed the door behind him, only to jump in the air as he heard a noise from his living room.

Dean knew that there was no real possibility that someone was in his flat – he lived on the 5th floor, after all, and the house was busy at this time of day, but something had made that noise. Taking a deep breath, he decided to get this over with as fast as possible and took the few steps he needed to get an overview of the room. It was empty, of course it was. The window was half open to let in a little fresh air since it had finally cooled down a bit, so Dean guessed the noise had come from outside. 

That was, until he wanted to sit down and almost squashed an orange bundle of fur that angrily hissed at him before disappearing through the window before Dean had a second chance to look at it. A cat. There had been a fucking cat on his couch. Suddenly, all the sneezing and teary eyes made sense. Dean had been allergic to cats for as long as he could remember which was why he had been extremely grateful he’d gotten a flat in a house that didn’t allow any pets. Still, that cat had to belong to one of his neighbors, otherwise it couldn’t have gotten in at all. 

The more Dean thought about it, the surer he was that the cat was Castiel’s, since he knew everyone else good enough to know they didn’t own any pets. So, unless someone had bought a cat at exactly the same time that Cas had moved in, it had to be his and Dean planned to confront him as soon as possible about this. Too bad, Castiel had seemed like a decent guy.

The rest of the week went by without Dean getting the chance to talk to Castiel, but at least he’d been able to stock up on his meds so the allergy wasn’t a problem anymore. Still, it had cost him a lot of evenings he’d wanted to spend other than sneezing and crying, so letting this go wasn’t an option. His chance came a few days later when Castiel got in the elevator behind Dean the last moment before the door closed. They exchanged their usual short greeting and they had gotten off the elevator at their level before Dean finally gathered the courage to say something.

“Hey, Cas? You know pets aren’t allowed in this building, right?”

Castiel froze dead in his tracks before turning around and squinting at Dean.

“I am aware of that rule, yes. Why did you feel the need to remind me of it?”

Feeling Castiel watching him closely, Dean’s determination began to fade. He really didn’t want to get on Castiel’s bad side, but still, this was not okay.

“Well, there’s been a cat in my apartment. See, I’m allergic to cats and my allergy started acting up around the time you moved in here. So, I’m guessing that cat belongs to you?”

“No.”

Dean was about to get really pissed, he knew the cat belonged to Cas, dammit, when Castiel continued:

“They belong to my brother, actually. I’m just taking care of them for the summer because he’s out of town. I’m very sorry they caused you problems, but please don’t report me? I promise I won’t let them get out again.”

Castiel’s shoulders were slumped forward and he sounded miserable, making it impossible for Dean to stay angry. In fact, he felt almost sorry he brought it up in the first place.

“It’s okay, I won’t. You said it’s just for the time being, right? I can deal with that.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

For a moment, Castiel looked like he wanted to hug him, but then he was searching for the key to his apartment and Dean thought he had probably imagined that.

Back in his own flat, Dean let out a sigh. That had not gone the way he wanted it to. But then again, summer was almost over, so it was not like he had to take his meds that much longer anyways. He chuckled lightly as he flopped down on the couch. Cas just needed to look at him with those big blue eyes and he did whatever he wanted him to. Dean was almost relieved they didn’t have more to do which each other. Almost. But then, his mind wandered to all those things he actually wanted to do for, or rather to Castiel and all thoughts of cats and his failed confrontation flew out the window.

After that, their relationship went back to the way it had been before, with no more interaction than the occasional greeting in the hallway. And if Dean wanted to change that because it had become nearly impossible to ban thoughts of blue eyes and dark hair from his mind, well, then that was no one’s business but his own.

Two more weeks went by like that and Dean was beginning to see maybe just asking Castiel out as a decently reasonable idea when his thoughts were interrupted by a frantic knock on his door. Opening, Dean was faced with Castiel who looked like he was on the edge of desperation. Before he got a chance to ask what was going on, Cas started talking:

“Dean, I’m sorry to interrupt, but you’re the only one who knows I have cats and Mal is gone and I have no idea where he is and it’s feeding time and I thought he maybe was just hiding in your apartment and…”

“Hey, Cas, calm down, okay? I promise we’ll find your cat, you’ll see.”

Castiel didn’t look convinced, but he followed Dean when he gestured for Cas to come in. Even though Dean thought the chances of the cat hiding in there were pretty slim, they could at least have a look.

“So, Mal, right? Is that the big orange one?”

Castiel, who looked a bit more composed now that Dean had promised his help, shook his head.

“No, that’s Amy. Mal is a little smaller, with brownish fur. He loves to hide on things.”

“On things?”

“Yes, he climbs up and then gets stuck. That’s why I thought he might be here.”

The living room turned out to be a failure, as did the kitchen. Castiel was sitting on the couch, face buried in his hands as Dean paced around, thinking about more possible hiding spaces in his flat. The cat couldn’t be in the bedroom, the door was always closed… Dean stopped. He’d been late for work, so the door hadn’t been closed completely and he had only corrected that when he came back. 

Castiel looked up as Dean practically ran off to his bedroom, only to follow him immediately after hearing Dean exclaim that he’d found Mal. Sure enough, the cat had gotten on his wardrobe somehow and was only too happy to let Dean help him get back down. Castiel watched him closely as Dean put the cat gently on the ground where it instantly ran towards the open window and disappeared, presumably back to Cas’ flat.

“See? Told you we’d find him!” 

Dean grinned, resting his hand briefly on Cas’ shoulder. Or rather, he had meant for it to be brief, but when Castiel turned his head to look at Dean and those incredible blue eyes were suddenly so close, Dean found himself unable to move even the slightest bit. Instead, he unconsciously licked his lips, trying to think of something, anything, to say which got even harder as he noticed Cas’ eyes flickering down to glance at his lips. 

Both of them were moving towards each other, closing the distance inch by inch until they were close enough for their breaths to mingle. The pause that followed seemed to stretch to an eternity, at least that was what it felt like to Dean. Although when Castiel murmured a thank you in the small space that remained between them before closing the last distance, his lips soft and warm against Dean’s, he couldn’t remember anything that had happened before that moment. The kiss was short and innocent and when Castiel pulled back, he was watching Dean with something like wonder in his eyes before Dean leaned in to capture Cas’ lips with his own, his tongue tracing Castiel’s lower lip before tangling with Cas’, hot and wet and perfect.

They stayed like that for a while, just standing there, trading kisses that were soft and sweet one moment and deep and passionate the next. Still, it was enough to make Dean’s cock strain against the front of his pants and when Castiel moved to kiss his way down his neck and Dean pulled him even closer, he could feel that Cas wasn’t much better off than himself. 

Castiel seemed to realize that the same moment Dean did because he moved back a little, smirking, before kissing Dean again, hard and demanding, simultaneously grinding his erection against Dean’s, making both of them gasp. Dean let his hands travel down to cup Castiel’s ass, squeezing it before using his leverage to pull him close again, feeling his hands slipping under Dean’s shirt and exploring his back. He almost didn’t notice Cas was walking him backwards until he hit the bed, taking his time to suck a bruise at the spot where Cas’ neck met his shoulder before sitting down, allowing Cas to pull off his shirt.

With Castiel still standing in front of him, Dean’s face was almost at level with Cas’ dick and when he opened Cas’ pants to pull them down, cupping his bulge while keeping his eyes locked on Cas’, Castiel groaned, tangling one hand in Dean’s hair. 

Grinning slightly, Dean leaned forward, licking a stripe along the outline of Cas’ dick through the cotton of his underwear before sucking lightly. He was caught off guard by Castiel pulling his head back, using the hand in his hair. Cas used his free hand to yank down his underwear, freeing his cock and Dean felt his own dick twitch a little at that. Before Cas got a chance to pull him back in, Dean leaned forward, licking a stripe along the underside before taking the head of Castiel’s cock in his mouth, tonguing at the slit. 

When he took it in until Cas’ dick hit the back of his throat and swallowed around it, Castiel’s low groans turned into an outright moan and Dean grinned around his cock. He moved back a little, looking up at Cas, whose eyes where almost black with arousal, only a tiny sliver of blue still visible. Dean started bobbing his head, encouraged by Cas’ breathy moans, trying to take him deeper each time.

“Fuck, Dean, wait,” Cas panted, stepping back a little. “I want to come inside you.” 

Dean almost whimpered at those words, all the fantasies he had since Castiel moved in next to him paling in comparison to the real thing. 

“Fuck, yes, Cas. Want you to fuck me.”

Castiel, who had looked slightly unsure after what he’d said, smirked at that, looking perfectly composed again. 

“Oh, believe me, I will. But first, get rid of those pants and lie down for me.” 

Dean actually did whimper at that, scrambling to do as Castiel said. From his spot on the bed, Dean watched Cas taking off the rest of his clothes too, everything feeling a little surreal. He still couldn’t quite believe Cas seemed to want this as much as he did. Then, Castiel’s lips where travelling up the inside of his thighs, sucking marks in the sensitive skin but avoiding his cock, making Dean forget about everything but Cas’ mouth teasing him. 

Finally, Castiel seemed to be satisfied with his work and moved on to hover over the tip of Dean’s dick, his breath ghosting over it, sending shivers down Dean’ spine.

“Cas, please…” 

Dean’s voice was hoarse and Castiel seemed to think about responding for a moment, but instead settled for taking Dean’s entire length in his mouth, his hands holding down Dean’s hips, stopping them from bucking up. The feeling of Cas’ throat constricting around his dick as he swallowed had Dean crying out, and he did it again before pulling off completely.

“Lube? Condoms?” 

Castiel’s voice sounded not quite as unaffected as it had before and Dean was only too happy to fetch the bottle of lube and the condoms he kept in his nightstand. Instead of going back to lying on his back, Dean got on his knees, bracing his head on his arms and presenting his ass to Castiel, who didn’t leave him waiting for long. 

The click of the bottle being opened made Dean spread his legs even further in anticipation and he cursed under his breath when he felt Castiel’s finger slowly circling his rim, teasing at his entrance before slowly pushing in. For a while, he seemed to be perfectly content to just fuck Dean with that one finger while pressing small kisses to the small of Dean’s back. 

“Cas, as much fun as you seem to have, can you hurry the fuck up and- “ 

Dean’s complaint was cut short by Castiel twisting his finger to hit Dean’s prostate, making him moan loudly instead. Castiel just chuckled, finally adding a second finger. 

“A little impatient, aren’t you?”

Any attempt at forming a coherent answer failed as Cas started opening him up for real, scissoring his fingers and hitting Dean’s prostate over and over, reducing him to nothing but gasps and moans.

It wasn’t long before Castiel was using three of his fingers to fuck into Dean before suddenly pulling out completely. The crinkling sound of a condom wrapper being opened sent a rush of excitement through Dean and then, after what felt like an eternity, he finally felt the tip of Cas’ dick nudge at his entrance. 

“God, Cas, just fuck me already, please!”

Castiel didn’t bother responding, instead pushing in slowly, giving Dean time to adjust. When Cas was fully seated, he leaned forward, pressing a few kisses to Dean’s shoulders before pulling out almost completely and slamming back in. Castiel set a hard and fast pace, leaving both of them moaning each other’s names amongst different curses and meaningless groans. Cas only slowed down for a moment to slightly adjust his angle and when he hit Dean’s prostate the next time he moved, Dean almost screamed.

From then on, Castiel grazed Dean’s prostate with every thrust and when he moved one of his hand from Dean’s hip to stroke his cock, Dean felt the familiar heat of his approaching orgasm coil in his stomach. A few more thrusts from Cas, paired with his hand on Dean’s dick, and he shouted Cas’ name as his vision whited out, pleasure surging through his body and making him shudder as he came all over Castiel’s hand and his bed. 

Castiel kept fucking him through his orgasm, but it wasn’t long before Dean felt his hips stutter and still as Cas spilled inside of him, moaning his name, before pulling out and flopping down next to Dean.

They laid next to each other for a while, breaths returning to a normal pace before Castiel smiled, rolling over to kiss Dean lazily, then getting up to get rid of the condom and clean himself up. Watching him from the bed, Dean once again marveled at how beautiful Cas was, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that whatever it was they had, he didn’t want it to end here. Neither did Castiel, apparently, as he came back to rest his head on Dean’s chest, humming contently at Dean wrapping an arm around him to pull him even closer. 

Dean didn’t know how long they stayed like this, but eventually Cas raised his head a little to look at him.

“Hey, Dean? Is there any chance you’d go watch the new Marvel film with me?”

Dean grinned. 

“What, like a date?” 

“Yes, like a date.” 

Castiel sounded like he was trying very hard not to roll his eyes and Dean was overcome with a sudden wave of affection.

“Yeah, I’d love to,” he smiled, before pulling Cas closer to press a soft kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my first ever Destiel smut is also done now... let me know what you think?  
> Feedback and Comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> Or come talk to me on [tumblr](https://lennyways.tumblr.com)!


End file.
